Pure and Contented Peace
by Regularamanda
Summary: A snowball fight and a walk through the woods on a snowy day. Through all the heartache, it had lead them to this moment. Fluff. Sam and Jack Established.


_Author's Note- My Muse has no clue that it's the middle of May, but since it kept insisting, I wrote this. It's pure fluff and really goes to show what a complete sap I am, especially when it comes to my all time favorite couple. Enjoy!_

**Pure and Contended Peace**

General Jack O'Neill shoveled the snow out of his driveway at his cabin. Another storm had come through during the night, leaving a half foot of fresh snow on the ground. And his knees were already starting to act up. God he was getting old.

He stopped to take a break when a sudden snowball hit him in the back of the head. _What the…_he thought as he turned around to find a giggling Colonel Samantha Carter looking more than a little guilty.

"It's war now Colonel." He said with a grin as he ran over to her.

Sam's eyes widened and she turned around and ran from him.

They each ran around the outside of his cabin, throwing snow balls at each other. Jack, though getting up there in years, had perfect aim.

"Are you going to surrender Colonel?" Jack called out to her from behind a tree.

"I've never surrendered to Jaffa, why would I surrender to you?" She called back.

Jack smirked. Very, very true. But what she had clearly forgotten was that he had a few more military years on her.

He slowly sneaked around the other side of the house, intending to sneak up on her. When he got near her, Sam glanced behind her and darted off once more. Jack quickly gained on her and tackled her in the snow. They rolled over and over again until they finally came to a stop, with Jack laying on top of Sam.

Sam laughed at him. "Hi." She said.

"Hi yourself." Jack said as he brushed away some of her hair out of her face.

She was so beautiful with the snow all around her. And he could have sworn she looked like a snow angel. Jack's gaze lovingly looked over her features, from her gorgeous blue eyes to her long blonde hair, to her lips that practically begged to be kissed.

He figured that he could look at that face every day for the rest of his life and no matter what time would do to her, she would always look as beautiful as she did in this moment. But it wasn't just her features that he found beautiful but the woman that was within. The woman who always had a smile ready, who could kick his ass from this galaxy to the next, and who had saved the world more times then he could count.

The woman who utterly and completely held his heart.

"You seem lost in thought." She observed with a laugh.

"You're beautiful." He told her seriously. For so many years he had wanted to say that to her, but he had never been able to get up the courage…and then the regulations had been in place. It wouldn't have been the smartest thing in the world to tell his 2IC that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he could say that to her whenever he wanted to. And he admitted, sometimes he didn't say it nearly enough.

She grinned back at him. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I love you." He said as his lips descended onto hers. He put every single emotion that he was feeling at the moment into the kiss and a short time later he pulled back, breathless.

"I know." She whispered back to him.

"There's normally something that one tends to say in response to those three words." He said jokingly.

"I love you too." Sam said with a smile.

"I believe that's four words."

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled his head down for another kiss. This one deeper and more passionate than the last.

Jack chucked when he pulled away. "You know Samantha, this is a pretty public area, how about we save those for later…" He said as he leaned over her and whispered something into her ear.

"Jack!" She said with a screech as she pushed him off of her and he landed flat on his back in the snow.

"I'm just saying!" He said as he got up off the ground, pulling her along with him.

"So…want to go for a walk?" Jack said with a grin.

"Yeah sure ya betcha." She said stealing the phrase that he had so often used over the years.

His hand held hers and they walked down the trail that went through the forest. The snow slowly started to fall once more and they stopped.

"It's beautiful." She in awe of the scene before her. The forest was completely silence except for the sound of the snow falling down. It looked like a winter wonderland.

Jack turned to look at her and he was immediately reminded of the time so many years ago, during her first trip through the Stargate, when she was a spunky young Captain. The same look of awe that she had then was now mirrored on her face. His breath caught in his throat.

"Yes it is."

Sam looked at him and blushed knowing that his eyes hadn't left her face once.

"C'mere." He said as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his embrace. He nuzzled his head into her neck. They stayed wrapped in each others embrace, neither one wanting to break the magic and beauty of the moment.

"Wanna head back?" He asked her.

"No, do you?" She asked as she pulled back slightly and looked into his face.

"Nope." He said. Knowing full well that the ring he had for her was back at the house, just waiting for him to show it to her. He wanted the world to know that this woman was his, until the end of forever. But he figured that could wait till later.

They were just two people completely in love with the other, standing in a place that looked like it was drawn out of a story book. And just as every storybook had a happy ending, so did this one.

These two people had been through much together. They'd had their hearts and spirits broken, had their bodies broken. They'd seen too much death, and not enough peace. Had seen friends they loved die in the heat of battle. They had stared in the eyes of beings that were the closest thing to evil.

But…when all was said and done, every single one of those moments, had led them right to this here. To this moment of pure and contented peace, which was absent from so many lives. To this moment where love and happiness, through it all, finally prevailed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
